


Thor & Loki: Handfasting by the Nine Realms (Fanart)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bifrost, Fanart, Handfasting, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Sibling Incest, The Nine Realms, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: Fanart: Thor and Loki's marriage ceremony takes place on the Bifrost, in front of all the Nine Realms.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020





	Thor & Loki: Handfasting by the Nine Realms (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 15-20 hours. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
